


Mark Finds the Spectrum

by MayorOfSmutverse



Series: CakeGamePlays [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ethan Made a Porno, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Open Relationships, Pornstars, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfSmutverse/pseuds/MayorOfSmutverse
Summary: Mark finds a pornstar that looks strangely similar to his good friend Ethan Nestor. When he realizes it is actually him...things get tough between them. And even tougher when he realizes he really likes the videos.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: CakeGamePlays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694254
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Mark Finds the Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have two other unfinished stories but here's a one-shot that might have two chapters to it :0  
> This is incredibly filthy and I'm so sorry but I'll never have to look any of you in the eyes so it makes it easier.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it;P

Mark discovered something VERY interesting during the pandemic. Unus Annus was only about halfway through and the two were making videos strictly online. Which, forced Mark to spend a lot of time on the internet. And even more time to find a lot of things he probably shouldn't. A lot of things being on pornhub. The gay subcategory caught his interest after the video of their kinks came out. Mark wanted to explore more of his so-called...spectrum. 

A lot of it didn't do it for him. He wasn't too interested in muscular men with lots of body hair and big dicks. He definitely wasn't a bottom, as he found they were called. What he did find interesting was the sissy tag. Boys in cute girly dresses, skirts, and animal costumes. His favorite was the cat boy twunks in maid outfits. Something about seeing a slender but muscular man in a tight-fitting top and short skirt really filled his cup of tea. Add cat ears? He was absolutely sold.

That caused him to discover something that absolutely killed him. A certain amateur pornstar that didn't get too many views but made quite a few videos with a pretty quality camera. A certain blue-haired skinny twink that looked VERY familiar to Mark. 

When he first saw the thumbnail he was already halfway through his deep-dive, leaking cock in one hand. The man in the thumbnail was in a maid apron and only that. A pair of blue cat ears matched the blue hair almost too well. Mark thought the man looked almost just like Ethan and hesitated to click on it. He quickly reassured himself that there was no way until he clicked on the video and the thin slender body was undoubtedly familiar. 

The man's face came into shot and Mark clicked off immediately when the green eyes looked into the camera. Almost looking through it right at him. He simply stared at the home page with a shocked expression on his face. He had to be going crazy...there was no way that Ethan actually made porn videos. And he DEFINITELY didn't make it back when he was a skinny little blue-haired brat. 

Mark clicked onto the video again, sitting up and examining everything with a critical eye. Ethan's face came back and a soft moan left his lips and it reminded Mark that the young man's legs were spread. Giving a good view of the dildo that was deep inside of him. Mark swallowed thickly and tried to keep his attention on the man's face. Doing his best to try and find a reason why the man wasn't his little blue boy. After a minute he just shut his laptop with a dry mouth. He couldn't find a difference between the two. 

They sounded the same, looked the same, had the same skinny body that clumsily fumbled around with everything. The bony fingers that gripped the apron as he rode the cock were the exact same. There was no doubt that the porn video belonged to Ethan Nestor. A very young Ethan at that. But definitely, after he moved to LA. Probably around 2017...a little bit after filming A Date With Markiplier. 

Maybe even while they filmed it...

Mark quickly pulled his pants up and did his best to move on. He needed to shove the memory of Ethan in an apron riding a dildo that most definitely was a starter. Denial was the best route to go with that, especially since he had to film a few videos with the same man in a few hours. And it would be difficult to keep his mind out of the gutter if he accepted the fact he had just watched his best friend moan and slobber in a porno. 

A month passed since the incident and Mark hadn't forgotten about the video at all. The videos became a little tenser between the two and Mark tried to blame it on the fact quarantine was getting to him. And not the fact that he's had a total of _twelve_ wet dreams about Ethan in a maid outfit, riding his cock and moaning as he did in the video. It was taking a toll on his mental state. 

He finally opened pornhub back up and found the video again. He refused to masturbate the first time he watched the video, and he did the same the second. Instead, he curiously clicked on the man's profile to see if there were any other videos published by him. There were six of them, all from when Ethan had his blue hair. His username made Mark's heart flutter;

_**"Blue Boy"** _

After another week Mark finally gave in and watched a few other videos. He didn't break and jerk off until the video Ethan got himself off in the shower. It reminded him of the egg nog video where Ethan had stood in his shower. It was way too easy to imagine the man standing in his bathroom, showering with him as they got off together. Mark got off quickly. 

By the time he saw Ethan in person again, he had watched every single video of his and gotten off...way too often. Seeing Ethan in person was much harder than he thought it would be. He did his best not to touch him much. Knowing the skin on skin contact would immediately heat him up more than the California sun was. The tight boxers and loose sweatpants were a very carefully chosen outfit. Along with the shirt that showed off his muscles...

Something in him wanted Ethan to pay more attention to him. Admire him a bit more. Maybe it was the hours he spent milking his own cock dry to the sight of Ethan sweaty and looking so pretty. He wanted to even the playing field at least a little bit. It made him feel a little less bad about his actions. And if he felt less bad maybe he could start warming up to Ethan again. 

"Markimoo~" Ethan whined teasingly as Mark tried to put together the drawer. Mark had tensed up at the whiny voice Ethan used. He couldn't help the hard look he shot the brunette. 

"Stop using that voice," He snapped harshly before he could catch himself. Ethan paused and got quiet, chewing on his bottom lip as he mumbled an apology and quickly began working on the other side. 

Mark felt bad about the silence that followed afterward, but he couldn't help it. He snapped anytime Ethan got whiny or breathy, flinching whenever the brunette touched him. He was so on edge watching Ethan move around right in front of him. Close enough that he could just grab him and pin him to the ground and fuck him deep and good as he pleased. Show the brunette how nice the real thing felt. 

The tension continued for way too long. He knew their videos were getting worse and worse. The tension between the two affecting the content and even their friendship. He tried to solve it by not watching the videos anymore. But, it made him more agitable and pent up. He ignored the message Ethan sent him asking if things were alright between them. Hoping he could just be extra nice to Ethan the next time they filmed to make up for it. It didn't. 

Two more months passed of the same tension and he could tell they were reaching a breaking point. But there was nothing he could do about it. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell Ethan he couldn't stand looking at him because the thought of bending him over and fucking him was living rent-free in his mind? That he found videos of a 20-year-old Ethan cumming and moaning like a slut and now he couldn't get off to anything else?

No, it was better this way. At least he thought it was... Until a teary-eyed Ethan showed up on his doorstep one night.

"Eth? Dude, it's like...midnight. What are you doing?" Mark asked as he stared at the man. His hair had grown out and the man had given himself a haircut. It was incredibly cute how proud the man was of his work. It made it even harder to talk to him. Even now all he could do was stare at his quivering bottom lip. Luckily, he was still a good enough friend to be genuinely worried about him. 

"Di-Did I...do something to you?" Ethan whimpered out in a soft broken voice. Mark froze at the question and stared at him. The sight of Ethan soaked with rain and tears was straight out of a shitty rom-com. 

"What?" Mark managed to get out and Ethan wiped his eyes. 

"Did I...do something?" He hiccuped. Something he did often when he genuinely cried. "You've been so..."

"Distant?" Mark asked when the man trailed off.

"Mean," Ethan corrected softly. Sobbing still as he held himself, shivering as he stared at the ground dejectedly. Mark realized leaving him to cry in the rain was definitely a mean thing to do. 

"I...no...no," Mark stammered before stepping to the side. "Jesus, Ethan. Get in here." 

The brunette glanced up at him, his red eyes were puffy and swollen. He just stared at him miserably, not making a move to come inside. Mark gripped the door handle tighter and gave him a pleading look. 

"Please...I promise I'll clear things up," He begged. "I...won't be mean."

Ethan watched him for a moment before nodding and making his way inside, he was soaked down to his shoes. Mark realized now that the man didn't even take his car here. He must've walked...hopefully, he took the bus at least. But the way he was completely soaked told Mark otherwise. He shut the door behind him and rushed to the laundry room to grab a towel. When he came back, Ethan was still crying softly. Chica sniffing at his leg but the man didn't react for once. 

"Here." Mark held the towel out to the brunette. Ethan examined it before taking it with a shaky hand, just holding it as he sniffled. 

They stood in silence for a moment as Mark tried to figure out how exactly to go about this. Does he make up another lie? Say it has nothing to do with Ethan? No...there's no way he'd believe that. Mark was perfectly capable talking to other people, his warm tone still there with Amy and Alex. It was only Ethan he was quiet around. He had to tell Ethan the truth...

"I...I know I've been a mess. I...with my medication and quarantine..." Ethan started word vomiting. "And and I've just been so touch starved... So I've been overly clingy and annoying. And I know you hate it when you touch you but I forget and I don't want to...I don't want you to hate me. I-"

Mark watched as Ethan's voice cracked and he pressed his lips together. He decided this couldn't go on any further. Ethan didn't deserve this...

"I found your pornhub," Mark blurted out and the two froze. Ethan glanced up at him, staring him dead in the eyes with his jaw dropped. 

"My...my what?" Ethan asked in confusion before suddenly paling. 

"You...you're pornos. The maid dress, the apron, god even the fucking shower," Mark admitted, rubbing his face. 

"Oh my god," Ethan whispered before suddenly breaking out into tears and covering his face. Mark jumped at the sudden reaction, holding his hands up but not daring to step forward. 

"Ethan-" He started but was cut off. 

"I-I should've fucking deleted them! No I shouldn't have ever done it. I know! I just...I just needed the money man. And...people were interested. Men sent me enough money to pay for the bills and...and..." Ethan sobbed out. 

"Ethan wait-" Mark tried to cut in but the man just sobbed harder. 

"I-I...you weren't supposed to know I did that," Ethan whimpered, wiping tears from his face as he clenched his jaw. More hiccups wracking his body. "But I'm not...not _gross_. Don't act like I'm different now!" 

"Ethan! Stop it! I don't think any different of you," Mark insisted. He stepped forward only to get a glare from the brunette. 

"Then _why_ have you been such a fucking dick to me? Why won't you touch me or look at me or even fucking _talk_ to me anymore?" Ethan nearly yelled. 

"Because I can't look at you the same way!" Mark blurted out before shaking his head in frustration. "That's not what I meant..." 

Ethan stared at him before shoving him with a angry look in his eyes. Mark stumbled back before staring at him in surprise. 

"Did you just...shove me?" Mark asked incredulously. 

"Yeah! You're a fucking dickhead!" Ethan yelled. Mark narrowed his eyes and shoved him back, only enough to make the man stumble. 

"You aren't letting me talk!" Mark defended. 

"Because you're being a **fucking dickhead**!" Ethan reinsisted, shoving Mark again harder this time. It reminded Mark that Ethan wasn't that scrawny twenty year old he used to be. It pissed him off the fact that it excited him. 

"If you'd let me fucking explain maybe I wouldn't seem like such a dickhead!" He growled. 

"Explain how you fucking think once again that a decision I made was fucking stupid? You're always fucking judging every goddamn thing I do it's fucking annoying!" Ethan spat out and Mark froze. He realized a line was crossed and he was irritated enough to continue running across it. 

"I'm fucking annoying? You came here fucking crying and now you're mad? Decide if you want to fucking be sad or pissed you bitch," Mark fumed and Ethan stared at him with wide eyes. 

Suddenly something shifted and Mark was suddenly tackled to the ground by the soaking wet man. He gasped as he caught the wind back in him as Ethan smacked his chest. Mark growled and grabbed his wrists, trying to shove him off. 

"You're a fucking child!" Mark yelled. Ethan pulled his wrist free before punching him in the chest. The way he was holding back his strength pissed Mark off and he jerked to sit up. Headbutting Ethan by accident and causing blood to squirt out of the man's nose. 

The two of them froze in surprise as Ethan grabbed his nose, holding it as blood coated his fingers. He looked up at Mark with rage pooling in his pretty green blue eyes. He punched Mark in the face with all his strength before Mark could make out an apology. Mark fell back onto the ground and held his own bleeding nose. 

"GOD DAMMIT LET ME FUCKING TALK BEFORE YOU ACT!" Mark yelled as he flipped them over. 

"YOU FUCKING HEADBUTTED ME!" Ethan screamed back as he squirmed underneath him. 

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He defended as he pinned the man down. 

"OH! IT'S NOT BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING PORNSTAR?" Ethan taunted and Mark rolled his eyes. Anger fuming through his body as he gripped Ethan by the collar of the shirt and tugged him up roughly. 

"I FUCKING GOT OFF ON IT YOU PRICK!" Mark yelled in his face finally. 

The bridge was finally crossed and the two just stared at each other. Realizing the position they were in. Ethan underneath Mark, both of them bloodied and breathing heavily from the fight. The tone shifted in the air and suddenly Ethan cupped Mark's cheeks and slammed their lips together. Mark growled and pushed him down again. Ethan let out a breath and watched him with wide eyes, closing them when Mark swooped down and captured his lips. 

The kiss was passionate and desperate and absolutely everything Mark ever wanted. Ethan's lips were just as soft as he imagined they would be. The movements clumsy and unexperienced, but still passionate and needy. Mark moved his hands up to smooth his thumb over Ethan's smooth cheek, deepening the kiss and licking at his bottom lip. Groaning when Ethan's mouth fell open obediently. 

"Fuck, Ethan..." Mark groaned as he licked into the man's mouth. Ethan hummed as he let Mark entangle their tongues together. The younger man still fighting for dominance of the kiss. Not letting Mark take over completely as he gripped Mark's shirt. 

The world seemed to pause around them and Mark forgot they were on his living room floor. He grabbed Ethan's thigh and hitched his leg up, working himself into between his thick thighs. Pulling him closer as he tried to assert who was in control here. Ethan seemed to take the challange and pushed Mark up before climbing into his lap. The younger man smirked as he cupped Mark's cheeks and reconnected their lips. 

Mark felt his heart not only stutter, but completely jump. Like a frog had gotten loose in his chest and was now reeking havoc on his insides. Mark snaked his arms around the man's waist and pulled him closer. Sliding his hand under his wet shirt and dragging his nails over the man's toned back. Groaning softly at the feeling of Ethan shivering in his lap, rutting against him. It became apparent that both of them were hard and Mark decided it would be a good time to take it to the bedroom. 

He lifted up Ethan as he stood, urging the man to wrap his legs around his waists. Moaning into the brunette's mouth when he obliged and squeezed Mark's torso with his strong thick thighs. He was reminded how much muscle the man put on, and was pleasantly heated up by the thought of seeing how this Ethan looked naked and aching. 

Mark quickly made his way up the stairs with urgency, having to stop their makeout session to grab the railing a few times so they wouldn't fall. Drawing some giggles from Ethan as he wiped the blood off Mark's upper lip. Their bloody noses getting all over each other, making a mess. Thankfully they had made out downstairs long enough that the bleeding stopped. Even then, Mark tossed Ethan on his bed without any worry about the blood. 

He unzipped his hoodie as he looked over the brunette, breathing heavily as he took in his appearance. His wet hair was drying somewhat and now was tousled and messy. His shirt clung to his body still, drops of blood on the front. His chest heaved as he watched him with a hungry look in his eyes. He still timidly watched as Mark removed his hoodie along with his shirt. Blushing to his ears as he didn't make a move to remove his own clothes. 

"Are you planning on fucking with your shirt on?" Mark asked as he moved between the brunette's legs. 

"Isn't that hot?" Ethan teased as he tilted his head up, glancing at Mark's lips momentarily. Mark grinned and kissed him briefly once again, his hands trailing up his torso to his chest. 

"It's kinda sexy. Like a wet t-shirt contest," The older man teased as he rubbed his thumb over Ethan's hardened nipple. The man arched his back and trembled at the touch, breathing against Mark's lips. 

"Good, that's what I was going for," Ethan whispered and Mark chuckled. 

"Too bad," He hummed before yanking the shirt up and kissing his chest now. 

Ethan bit his bottom lip and let him take it off completely, tossing the wet shirt to the ground. Mark pushed him to lay back against his blankets as he kissed and sucked more marks into the mans chest. Pulling back for moments at a time to admire Ethan's body and run his hands up his sides. Watching the way he squirmed and shivered at the contact. Mark felt his cock thicken and twitch at the thought of making Ethan squirm as much as possible. 

"Mark...don't leave hickies any higher-" Ethan whined as Mark ducked down and started on his collarbone. His right hand pinching and rubbing over Ethan's tiny pink nipple. 

"You look cute in a turtleneck," Mark mumbled as he inched up higher and left one on his neck. Ethan shivered and a soft noise died in the back of his throat, held in by the trembling brunette. 

"It's like 80 outside," He complained but didn't stop Mark. 

"Guess I'll have to hold you hostage here until they fade," Mark hummed as he moved down and licked over Ethan's nipple now. 

Ethan shivered and grabbed his shoulders, biting his bottom lip as he squeezed Mark between his thighs. Trapping him there as the man continued to lick and suck the pink bud until they were swollen and wet with his saliva. He pulled away to admire the hickies and the single swollen nipple, the other one ignored for the time being. Ethan was teary eyed and trembling at this point, his erection felt painfully hard against Mark's stomach. 

"Please..." He begged as he grinded his hips upwards. 

"Hold on, let me make you even," Mark hummed as he began working on his right nipple. Ethan covered his mouth as he shivered, bucking his hips upwards as Mark sucked and licked. 

He continued to do as he please until Ethan's chest was covered in hickies and got plenty of attention. His pale skin reddened from Mark's stubble. The older man admired his chest once again, licking his lips before he nipped at Ethan's collarbone experimentally. The man groaned and rolled his hips, tilting his head down to give Mark a pleading look. Only for Mark to sink his teeth into his skin hard enough to leave a mark. Causing Ethan to hiss and grab Mark's hair. 

"Dammit, Mark. Ple-Please! This is torture~" He moaned out, not sounding like he was being tortured at all. Mark snickered and kissed at the Mark, leaving one more on his shoulder before he began kissing down his abdomen. 

Ethan twitched as Mark worked his jeans open and slid them off of him, tossing them to the side along with the mans socks. Admiring how the man's cock strained against his blue briefs. Precum soaking through the front as his thighs trembled. Mark bit his bottom lip as he ran his hands over the milky white skin. Noting how little hair the man grew. His thighs had only peach fuzz or light blonde hairs. They looked absolutely perfect. 

Mark licked his lips and slid down off the bed so he could settle in between Ethan's thighs perfectly, pressing kisses to the skin. Glancing up at the younger man when he squirmed and let out a whine. He didn't even have to ask what the whine was for and just continued to pepper kisses over his sensitive thighs. He littered hickies everywhere, matching the man chest. But, left more bite marks, unable to stop himself from biting into the plush skin. 

"Have you ever gotten a blowjob from a guy?" Mark asked, hooking his fingers under the waistband of the boys briefs. 

"N-No...this foreplay is killing me Mark," Ethan complained as he spread his legs further. "I just want you already." 

Mark felt his eye twitch at the claim, heat pooling in his stomach as his cock ached to give Ethan exactly what he wanted. His own boxers were definitely stained with precum at this point. He had been turned on for so long now, and ached to get some relief himself. But, that didn't stop himself from wanting to lick up every part he ever wanted to. 

"Do you know how much I dreamed of sucking your cock while watching your videos?" Mark asked, kissing his clothed bulge. "I know every part that is sensitive...right under your tip..."

"Mark...fuck," Ethan groaned and rolled his hips forward. "W-We have time do that later..." 

"We have time to do it now," Mark answered and tugged his boxers down, watching as the man's cock popped free. He already knew what he looked like down there. A pretty decent size, six inches with a nice girthiness to him. His tip was usually pink, but now it was a dark irritated red, bordering on purple. 

"Please...please, Mark. Hurry," Ethan whined. He spread his legs as soon as Mark tossed his boxers to the side. Lifting his thighs to give Mark a good look at his hole. "Just...just skip that for now." 

"It'll be good to teach you some patience," Mark hummed and pulled away. Admiring the show Ethan was putting on for him before retreating to his bedside table. 

The brunette whimpered at him leaving, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from outright whining. Mark grabbed a condom and lube from the bedside table and returned. He stood over Ethan for a moment, uncapping the lube as he watched the man. Ethan looked up at him with pleading eyes as he spread his legs even wider, folding himself in half to give Mark even better exit. The older man had to admit that Ethan knew his angles despite only making a few porn videos. 

"Have you ever been with a man at all before?" Mark asked. Ethan flushed darkly and shook his head. 

"I've sexted a lot though...and I have toys," Ethan reassured quickly. "I can take you."

"I know you have toys," Mark reminded him. Happily moving closer when Ethan flushed again and looked away in embarrassment. 

"I can't believe you watched those videos..." He whispered. 

"Multiple times... I'm also about to blow you. So, I'd be a little less surprised," Mark chuckled and Ethan gave him a desperate look. 

"Mark-" He started and the older man sank to his knees again. Grabbing him by the hips and dragging him closer. 

"We've got time, Darling. Stop your whining," Mark hushed as he kissed his inner thigh just an inch from his member. "Maybe we should stick to foreplay today. I...don't want to overwhelm you." 

Ethan sat up with a huff and pouted at Mark, giving him a unimpressed look. 

"You've seen me take things before. I can handle you," He declared and Mark laughed. 

"You were a whining mess just from nipple play," The older man pointed out as he kissed Ethan's tip. Relishing in the way Ethan's face screwed up in pleasure at the simple touch. He could die happily between Ethan's thighs. 

"They are sensitive! Also, remember I said I was touch starved," Ethan reminded. 

Mark hummed and licked up the base of the man's cock. Taking in the salty taste happily. He hadn't blown any guy before obviously. But after deep diving into porn and watching his pass girlfriends do it. He liked it a lot more than he thought he would, maybe because it was Ethan's cock he was sucking. The brunette tangled his fingers in his silky black locks and clenched his jaw as Mark experimentally pulled the tip into his mouth and sucked. 

"Ma-Mark...please. I can handle it," He whined, quivering at the suction. "Ju-Just...give me...something." 

Mark rolled his eyes at the fact Ethan was acting like he wasn't sucking his cock. He would've teased him if it wasn't so hot how badly the younger man needed something filling his hole to be happy. Mark didn't want to give him exactly what he wanted just yet. He allowed himself to be selfish for a little bit longer. Ethan did shove him first, and then punch him in the nose, and he was also the one who tackled him to the ground. So, he deserved a bit of punishing. 

He experimentally pulled more of Ethan into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the man's tip before paying attention to the little sensitive spot under Ethan's tip. He had seen Ethan cum in five minutes just from holding a bullet vibrator to the spot. So he knew the man would at least quiet down a little and let him do what he wanted. 

Ethan proved him wrong by moaning lowly and squirming, tugging on his hair as his cock twitched. 

"I-I don't want to cum like this," Ethan moaned out breathlessly. 

"Then don't cum," Mark mumbled against his tip. Ethan whined at the and tightened the grip on Mark's hair. 

"Don't make me beg anymore, Mark," Ethan pleaded softly. The puppy dog eyes that he gave Mark melted any resolve the man had immediately and the older man groaned. 

"Dammit...fine," Mark gave in and grabbed the lube. "I'll give you what you want. ONLY if I get to blow you, whenever and wherever I want for the next month." 

Ethan's jaw dropped at that, his face heating up at the thought. He swallowed thickly and seemed to contimplate for a moment. It didn't take him long to simply nod and loosen his grip on Mark's hair. 

"Whatever, I don't care. Just...please," Ethan begged softly. "Fuck me." 

"Let's see what we're working with first," Mark assures as he flipped the cap off the lube. 

Ethan watched him for a moment before he pulled away and flipped onto his stomach, sticking his ass in the air for Mark. Glancing back at him with a blush that went all the way down his neck. Mark's brain was too busy malfunctioning at the sight of Ethan's perfect bubble butt being presented to him so wonderfully. In the pornos he was...lacking a little in the back. Now he had plenty to spare. Mark bit his bottom lip as he ran his hand over the plush cheek. Groaning at how soft it was. 

"Jeez...I fucking knew you had an ass. But...you need a fucking CDL for this thing," Mark praised. Ethan gave him a deadpanned look before burying his face in the pillow he had tugged over. 

"You suck, Mark," He giggled out. 

"No I don't. You wouldn't let me," Mark snickered as he gave Ethan's cheek a firm slap. Happily watching it jiggle before he spread Ethan and dribbled lube over his hole. 

Mark swallowed thickly at the sight of Ethan's hole puckering and twitching at the cold lube. He knew this was an absolutely dangerous thing to see. He might not ever let Ethan leave this bed. Just fuck until they both starved to death. Especially with how good Ethan looked with his ass in the air, thin waist curved beautifully as he kept his face buried in the pillow. Soft noises leaving him as he panted out soft pleas. 

Mark prodded at his entrance with his pointer finger before he pushed in. A low moan left Ethan and the man pushed back on his finger, forcing more into him. Mark groaned at the feeling of Ethan's walls tightening around him and sucking him in deeper with ease. The man must've upgraded to bigger toys. Mark should've guessed he did after four years. 

"Fuck...Ethan," Mark breathed out as he wiggled his finger around before deciding he could probably add another one pretty quickly. 

The brunette moaned at the second finger and greedily began rocking his hips. Mark grabbed him by the hips and held him still as he worked his fingers in deeper, scissoring them to prepare the man for a third. He took his time, noticing the slight resistance just from the second finger. Maybe Ethan didn't get a bigger toy, just used his originals very well. He stuck with two fingers for five minutes, ignoring the low whines and begs that came from the man under him. 

"You're an asshole," Ethan huffed, looking back at Mark with teary eyes. 

"You're a whiny bitch," Mark retorted as he spanked his ass hard. Biting his bottom lip at how wonderfully Ethan squeezed around Mark's fingers. The brunette let out an angelic moan when Mark pushed a third in, the finger sliding in with ease thanks to the thorough prep. 

"Fu-Fuck...that's it," Ethan whispered happily and began rocking his hips again. Mark rolled his eyes and curled his fingers so that Ethan rocked him right into his prostate. 

He jumped at the surprised cry that left Ethan, watching as the man spasmed under him and gripped the bedsheets tightly. Mark almost thought he came from just that, but his cock just leaked precum like mad. Twitching and obviously close to shooting. Mark chuckled and soothed a hand over Ethan's cheeks as the man caught his breath. 

"Yeah, and you claim you can handle my cock," He teased as he gently curled his fingers. Grazing his prostate as he moved his fingers in and out slowly. The brunette cried out and shivered, arching his back at the mind melting pleasure. 

"With a body this sensitive...you might blow your load before I even get my pants off," Mark continued as he slowed his pace even more. 

"I can ha-handle it," Ethan claimed and Mark nodded. 

He continued with the prep for seven more minutes, Ethan a slobbering and loose mess on his bed. He had been worked close to the edge a few times and Mark knew he'd need a break so he didn't cum just from Mark entering. The thought made Mark's mouth water. He would give Ethan a minute to recover before he pounded into his oversensitve insides. 

He finally decided it was enough prep and pulled his fingers out, working on unzipping his pants now. 

"Turn over, I wanna see your face," Mark ordered and Ethan obliged bonelessly. 

He flopped onto his back, legs spread wide easily, showing off how flexible he was. Mark wondered why he hadn't included Ethan's ex-gymnast flexibility in any of his fantasies. Because this was absolute fucking gold. He looked over Ethan's completely wrecked body as he pushed his pants and boxers down. Watching Ethan's eyes widen as his cock popped out. He was a good seven inches and thicker than he needed to be.

"Oh," Ethan whispered and Mark laughed, opening up the condom. 

"I always say I have a huuuuge cock," Mark replied as he went to roll the condom on. 

"You don't need a condom," Ethan huffed. "I've never had anyone there..."

"I've slept with people, Eth," Mark chuckled as he continued to roll it on. 

"I trust that Amy wouldn't be with you if you had anything..." Ethan trailed off as the gears turned in his head. "HOLY FUCK AMY!" 

The brunette shot up and covered his lower half, staring at Mark with wide eyes. The older man arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. 

"You're worrying about that now? I've had your dick in my mouth," Mark pointed out. 

"A-Are you...cheating?" Ethan asked softly and Mark soured. 

"I'm insulted you think I would," He huffed and put his hands on his hips. Ethan sat up a bit and frowned at him. 

"Where is she then? What...did you two...?" Ethan trailed off. 

"Ethan, no. We have an open relationship. Actually, if you're here she's probably with Katherine," Mark answered and moved over to him. Grabbing the blanket and throwing it off of him. The brunette flushed darkly as it finally clicked why Amy and Kat were always hanging out in her room with music playing. 

"Oh my fucking god," Ethan gasped. Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the legs and yanked him down again. 

"You're ADHD brain is really a mood killer. Y'know that, right?" He asked and Ethan rolled his eyes. 

"You're still hard as a rock. I'm serious though, take off the condom. I hate those things," Ethan pouted. 

"Why do _you_ hate them?" Mark asked. Ethan flushed darkly and looked him dead in the eyes. 

"I...want just you," He admitted softly and Mark froze. The heat was immediately put back into his body and he sighed, pulling the condom off and tossing it to the side before pushing Ethan's legs open. 

The brunette bit his bottom lip happily and watched Mark's cock hungrily and expectantly. The older man grabbed the lube and made sure he added plenty to his cock and Ethan's hole. He lined himself up for a moment and hesitated. Thinking about what he was about to finally do. He had dreamed of fucking Ethan hard and deep for the past half a year. And now the tip of his cock was pressed against his best friends hole. 

The excitement was almost too much for him. Ethan apparently shared the same thought because he desperately pushed back, trying to urge Mark to finally press inside. He didn't open his mouth to whine or plead this time. Letting Mark take his time, maybe he thought the older man was nervous. Mark grabbed Ethan's thighs and rubbed soothing circles into them as he met eyes with the beautiful man underneath him. 

"Ready?" He asked and the brunette nodded eagerly. 

"Don't worry about being gentle," He whispered. "I want it rough." 

Mark gripped his thighs and clenched his jaw, watching him before he obeyed and pushed into him. The tight warmth that surrounded his cock nearly melted him completely. His mouth fell open as he kept sliding in until he was about halfway when it got a bit difficult. Ethan grabbed Mark's wrists and panted out low angelic moans. His mouth formed into a little "o" as he watched where they met with glazed over eyes. The brunette twitched around him and squirmed when Mark didn't start moving again. 

That was enough to get Mark to start sliding in again, taking deep breathes as he tried to keep the pleasure from shaking him to his core. But the way Ethan squeezed and spasmed around him made it nearly impossible to keep his head cool. He wanted to start thrusting into the heat and take what he needed to get off. But, he didn't want to hurt Ethan during his first time. Once he bottomed out he finally let out a low moan, checking to make sure Ethan was still with him. 

The brunette looked completely blissed out, his cock twitching and leaking a pool of precum against his stomach. His head lolled to the side as his eyelids fluttered. Mark chuckled weakly and grinded his hips inside him deeply. Watching as Ethan jerked from his blissed state and moaned, arching his back at the feeling of Mark rubbing so deep inside him. 

"Sh-Shit...good... That's so good," Ethan panted out and Mark nodded. 

He gave them both a moment to catch their breaths before he began moving. Pulling out almost completely before thrusting in. Rocking the bed as he repeated the action. The brunette cried out below him and grabbed Mark's shoulders like it was his only tether to reality. Mark took that as a good to go and began thrusting with a little more confidence. Doing his best to try and find the best angle. 

He kept a slow but deliberate rhythm, watching Ethan slowly come apart underneath him. His muscles twitching with every roll of Mark's hips, cock purple at this point from all the teasing. Mark licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Ethan's member. Moaning when the brunette tightened up around him and groaned, trying to rock his hips away from Mark's grip. Causing a sadistic spike to go through Mark as he rubbed his thumb over the weeping tip. 

"N-No...pu-please," Ethan stammered out. Gasping everytime Mark thrust in, his nose crinkling as the older man began jerking his cock off slowly. "Not both...I'll...too quickly. Want you to rail me..."

"You have a filthy mouth, Nestor," Mark noted lowly as he quickened the pace of his hand. Relishing in Ethan's high pitched moan and the way he tried to squirm away from the pleasure. Grabbing Mark's wrists to try and slow him down at least a little. Mark wondered if Ethan was just so sensitive it edged on the border of painful. The thought made him groan and start thrusting into him harder and faster. 

Ethan moaned lowly, drool dripping out the corner of his mouth as he tried to push Mark's hand away still. His fight growing even more desperate when Mark rocked his hips perfectly into his prostate. Making the man scream and squirm to get away from the onslaught of pleasure that wracked his body. Mark moaned lowly and tightened his grip around Ethan's cock as he continued slamming into Ethan's prostate. 

He picked up a punishing pace, giving Ethan the roughness he wanted earlier. Watching as the brunette babbled and scrambled to free himself from Mark's grip so he could get a little break from the pleasure. But, Mark wasn't having any of that. He kept him pinned down and paid special attention to Ethan's tip. Feeling heat bubble in his own stomach, warning him that he was close. Now just to get Ethan to finally spill over the edge he had been dancing on for so long now. 

Mark leaned over and bit down roughly on Ethan's neck as he slammed unforgivngly into his prostate. Ethan spasmed and screamed as he came, unable to say anything but jumbled words. His hands flying to Mark's back and clawing at it as Mark continued pounding into his sweet little hole through his climax. Letting Ethan's twitching hole milk him to his own climax. 

Pounding and jerking Ethan through his aftershocks of pleasure until the younger man was a overstimulated mess underneath him. Mark slumped against him as his climax finally died down and exhaustion settled into his body. The two stayed there for a moment, panting and holding onto each other like they'd float away if they let go. 

Mark pulled out finally and smiled weakly at the little whine Ethan let out at the sudden emptiness. Mark kissed his forehead and got up slowly, moving to the bathroom and cleaning himself off before bring a towel and a damp wash cloth over. 

Ethan was on his stomach when he returned, making himself comfy in the bed. His eyes barely open as he snuggled into the pillow. Mark chuckled and climbed onto the bed, gently cleaning the bite marks he had left. Especially the last one that drew a bit of blood. Ethan looked about ready to fall asleep until Mark began cleaning his lower body. Pushing a finger inside of Ethan's abused hole to get out whatever was left inside.

"Ew...Mark..." Ethan whined as he tried to sleepily squirm away. 

"You'll get a stomach ache if you don't clean it," Mark informed as he washed lube from his thighs. Gently cleaning and drying him as the man below him tried to fall asleep. 

Mark smacked Ethan's ass once he was finally done, waking the man who had finally dozed off. The brunette jerked up and gave Mark a sleepy death glare. It would've been threatening if Ethan didn't have the softest and cutest face known to man. Mark winked at him and got off the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and a shirt. 

"What do you want? A shirt or a sweatshirt?" Mark asked as he looked through his wardrobe. 

"Markimoo takes such good care of me," Ethan teased in a baby voice, closing his eyes and snuggling into the bed once more. 

"Markimoo needs an answer or I'm leaving you to freeze tonight," Mark replied. 

"Prototype...Cloak Hoodie," Ethan mumbled, half asleep already. Mark rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Ethan was talking about. He grabbed the Cloak hoodie from the Markiplier Makes videos along with a pair of his old boxers that would fit Ethan a little better. 

The brunette didn't even bother opening his eyes as Mark dressed him in the pair of boxers and sweatshirt, even putting a pair of fuzzy socks on him. Mark had half the mind to cash in one of his blowjobs right then and there, but decided against it when Ethan happily smiled and curled into Mark. The older man sighed and laid down next to him, pulling the comforters over them as the smaller man immediately cuddled up into him. Mark welcomed it, wrapping his arms around the brunette before he finally slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like to see chapter two of Mark actually cashing in some of those blowjobs ;P


End file.
